pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smuck
The Smuck '''is a Rival God encountered when the player overuses the power of killing Pygmies with the Magic Mushrooms in Pocket God Facebook. He was introduced in Facebook Ep. 7: Supersize PygMe. Appearance The Smuck has a stereotypical Asian appearance, with squinted eyes and a hat with a Chinese symbol on it. The rival god also has blue skin, two bands around his wrists, cloth clothes, and a tail. His hat is triangle shaped, similar to the triangle-shaped tops of the mushrooms. The appearance of this god (and idol) was changed in recent episodes to a more gnome-like appearance, possibly because the first version was considered racist, or to make him look like Papa Smurf, except he is now barefoot and has goo on the bottoms of his feet. Challenge The description says: '''He doesn't like your Pygmies eating his home. Show him that a god does as he pleases It requests the player (and up to 5 friends) sacrifice 75 Pygmies in 72 hours using the Magic Mushrooms. The loot to share is 375 XP and 3,750 sacrifice points. Smuckchallenge.png TheSmuckLevel2.PNG smucksymbol.png|right|The Smuck's symbol As.jpg.png|The Smuck icon Defeat When defeated, the player will be awarded the certain amount of sacrifice points and an idol of the god. The old idol is made of stone and covered with purple goo in which different types of mushroom and fungi are growing. His eyes take the form of the gem, and shimmer purple when Devotion is turned on. The foot of the stone idol (where more purple goo and fungi grows) shimmers and sparkles intermittently, similar to the magical purple haze at the bottom of the Purple Mushroom where the Magic Mushrooms grow. The newest idol looks just like the most recent change of the Smuck, except both eyes are wide open, the goo is gone, and the idol is made of stone, just as the old one was. The new idol's eyes shimmer a bright yellowish green color when Devotion is on. Either way, both idols gives 2X Experience when using mushrooms. smuckvictory.png|The Smuck victory message TheSmuckVictory2.PNG|Second Victory Smuckvictoryscreen.png|Victory screen (most recent) smuckicon.png|The Smuck victory icon smuckidol.png|The Smuck idol (old) smuckidolnew.png|The Smuck idol (new) Trivia * Both The Skull Army and this rival god were added in later episodes than most of the others and both challenge the player to sacrifice 75 Pygmies, the lowest of all the gods at the time. However, in Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander, the number of sacrifices required for The Unidentifiable Leftover Monster dropped to 50, lowest of all the Rival Gods at present. Even so, SkekDodo used to have the player sacrifice 2,000 pygmies, but now it's required to sacrifice 25, the absolute lowest of all time. So far, no rival god has gotten lower than SkekDodo. *He is one of the rival gods (the others being Fat Cupid, Mother Nature, The Galley Master, The Yoga Master, Father Fishmas, and Zeus the Old King that have their appearances based on Pygmies. *His blue skin, overall appearance, challenge quote and name indicate that he's a parody of the main characters from the popular 80's TV show The Smurfs. *According to his challenge quote, he lives in the Purple Mushroom. *This is the First Rival God to be a parody of someone, in this case a smurf. Category:Rival Gods Category:Idols Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Males